Principality of Regerin
|image1 = |image2 = |motto = "Aurea et augusta" |anthem = '' Regerin Canyon symphony '' |capital = Kalmarburg (formally) |largest_city = Jergenburg |languages = Bablian, Spanish, French, German, Regerinian |religions = Roman catholic |demonym = Regerinian |government = Constitutional Monarchy |head of state = Prime Minister |hog_name = Michael I |head of government = Prince |hos_name = Scott Ellen Flat |legislature = Regerinian National Parliament |type_a = Type of Parliament |type_b = Unicameral |seats_a = Seats |seats_b = actually 52 |election_a = Last election (and the ruling party) |election_b = 2013 (CPR) |established = 2009 |area = Depending on considered territories |population = No data |currency = Regerinian Negrillo (RGN) |nat_drink = Must |domain = .rg |calling_code = +340 (proposed) |time_zone = UTC+1 |mail = regerin.goverment@koszmail.pl }} Regerin is a small country made up by fluvial islands and riversides along Regerin and Jergen rivers, tributaries of river Douro. All of the country is sorrounded by Spain. Etymology The word Regerin, which gives name to the country in germanic languages such as English and German, comes from river Regerin, where it is located. Regerin means in Ancient Visigoth "a group of tiny rivers". This can refer to the many small tributaries of the river. In latin languages, such as French and Spanish, it is called "the Islands of the Witches" or "the Whitch Islands". This refers to the Witch Bridge, not far of the islands. Territory The country is formed by these territories: -'New Oland:' It is the biggest and main island of the Regerinian archipelago. -'New Gotland:' East of New Oland. It was created when it was separated from New Oland by Regerin channel. -'Farland:' It is an almost uninhabited island east of New Oland. -'Malarn:' It is a peninsula north of Farland and it is the principal link to the continent. A lot of trade is done here. -'Juten:' A cape west of New Oland, there is an important mining industry here. -'Elmland:' This island is located far down the river. It is characterised by an enormus tree that miraculously grows in the middle. The island is located at the bottom of Regerin canyon, but the top of the tree is seen from far away. -'Alandsbor:' A tiny island sothwest of New Oland and east of cape Juten. It is mostly occupied by a military base. -'Barrilon:' A large area north of Jergerhaven characterised by its large mines and forested areas. -'Rocken:' It is located some kilometers northwest of the archipelago. It is a rocky mountainous area that contains high peaks such as Mt. Horseshoe. These territories are part of the autonomous region of Jergenburg: -'Jergenburg:' It is formed by the city of Jergenburg and the area around. -'Pelagienburg:' The ancient Commonwealth of Pelagienburg. Some years ago, it was flooded and almost destroyed. -'Moulin:' An island between Pelagienburg and Jergerhaven. It was never claimed but it is located in Regerinian claimed territorial waters. It was destroyed by fire before Regerin foundation. -'Jergerhaven:' It is a commercial colony located exactly where Regerin and Jergen rivers join. History The Principality was founded by Michael I, who proclaimed himself prince. Initially, it only occupied New Oland island. The increase of flow of river Regerin threatened to sink the island, so a large channel was created to avoid it, dividing New Oland. The smallest part was later called New Gotland. Later, Farland, Elmland and Malarn peninsula were annexed. But Michael I wanted to create a large fluvial empire. He annexed Alandsborg and conquered cape Juten and other lands around the islands. But the lords around the country didn´t allow it and they attacked Regerin. The Regerinians were defeated at the Battle of Ottenburg and they lost most of the territory conquered. Later, Alexander I of Jergenburg died, and Michael I inherited Jergenburg and its colonies: Pelagienburg and Jergerhaven. In this time, Regerinian people explored Barrilon, a wild area north of Jergerhaven, and found gold and other resources. But the other lords of the area also wanted the rich region of Barrilon. After many negotiations. The Barrilonian Commonwealth was created, it was controled and protected by all the lords. Jergenburgese people angered with Regerin. They rebeled and proclaimed the creation of the Free City of Jergenburg. The goverment decided to give them some autonomy to put down the rebelion. The Goverment conquered the entire of Barrilon again. In the eastern end of Barrilon, Quartland (as it was called in Regerin) was located. It was a mysterious country controlled by an unknown dictator. There was a lot of tension and Regerin invaded North Quartland, which was annexed to Barrilon. Regerin has founded some colonies. Part of Franz Joseph land, which seems to have been abandoned by Rusia, was claimed by Regerin to form the Regerinian Artic Territory. Regerin has also claims in Antartica, but has not made a formal claim yet. Regerin has claims on a list of phantom or mythological islands in the case they really exist. Goverment The Prince is the Chief of State and commands the Armed Forces. The legislative power is held by the Regerinian National Parliament, the only chamber. Each district sends between 2 and 7 representatives (depending on their population). The Senate controls the autonomous region of Jergenburg. The districts of Haffen, Pelagienburg, Niederjerge, Oberjerge and Freistadt have the right to send representatives to the Senate. Administrative divisions The Principality of Regerin is divided in 18 districts and 3 territories: The districts: The territories: Foreign relations The Principality of Regerin is member of Union Iberica/Iberian Union since 2013. Regerin recognises the independence of all nations and micronations, including Somaliland, Taiwan, Kosovo, Tibet and SADR, except (explained by RCG, the Regerinian Goverment): *'Popular Republic of China:' RCG claims it should belong to the Republic of China (Taiwan). *'Popular Republic of Corea (North Corea):' RCG claims it should belong to to the Republic of Corea (South Corea). *'Turk Republic of Northern Cyprus:' RCG claims it should belong to Cyprus. *'Transnistria, Abkazhia and South Ossetia: ' Are not recognised by RCG. *'Israel and Palestine:' RCG claims they should be a single country where everybody would live together in peace, so it has not said anything about both countries. *'Morocco:' Won´t be recognised until it frees SADR. *'Nagorno Karabah:' RCG has not said anything about this country. Some British colonies are not recognised as British by RCG as it considers them illegitimate. RCG claims that: *'Acrotiri and Dhekelia' should belong to Cyprus. *'Malvina Islands' (also called Falkland) should belong to Argentina. *'Gibraltar' should belong to Spain. *'Northern Ireland' should belong to Ireland. *'Anguilla, Bermuda, Cayman Islands, Turks and Caicos, British Virgin Islands, Montserrat and British Indian Ocean territory' should be independent or belong to a near country except USA. *'The British Antartic territory' should not belong to Great Britain. *'British West Florida' is the only unrecognised micronation, as it is considered another illegitimate British colony. Contact Regerinian Goverment through: regerin.goverment@koszmail.pl Defense The Armed Forces of Regerin are divided into: '-The Principal Naval Force (PNF): '''It is one of the greatest fluvial navies as it was formed with the union of ancient Regerinian, Jergenburgese and Pelagienburgese navies. '-The Principal Air Force (PAF): It is enterely formed by high-quality planes from the Regerinian company MDG. However, it is criticized that it should have more hydroplanes, as the country has lots of water and few airstrips. '''-The Principal Terrestial Force (PTF): However it is not too numerous, it has much importance in the country´s security. '''-The Principal National Guard (PNG): '''It is in charge of security inside the country, especialy in areas not controled by local polices. Regerinian languaje The Principality has his own languaje, which was created because the country needs on only official languaje, instead of four. This languaje was created in 2011 and it is based in many European languajes. Category:Principalities Category:Islands Category:Micronations Category:Founded in 2009 Category:Spanish micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Constitutional Monarchy